Data centers are responsible for reliably storing and providing data worldwide. Data centers perform such functions via servers, computers and other electrical devices communicatively coupled to one another. As such, monitoring the electrical power utilized or allocated within a data center is of vital importance. Data center-level or circuit level decision-making can be performed as a result of the monitoring, and policy decisions can be formed that are then propagated down to power supplies for the data center. However, in existing AC power monitoring systems, complex Fast Fourier Transforms (FFTs) are employed by processors to facilitate monitoring and determination of AC power system parameters. Unfortunately, these processors are expensive and FFT processing results in significant delay with regard to parameter calculation. Accordingly, devices, circuitry and methods for monitoring and determining AC power system parameters while foregoing the use of FFTs, are desirable.